Gone To The Dogs
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: taking a break from J's Bar, David thought it would be a nice change of pace to go take a walk in the park. when Kevin takes an annoyingly strong interest in a dog, David discovers a new feeling within himself, jealousy. KevinxDavid.


"why can't we go to the bar today?" Kevin whined. it had become a ritual for the

two men to go to their favorite bar nearly every single day.

"we go to the bar every day, let's do something different." David patted the

cop's shoulder. although he enjoyed the hilarious situations Kevin got himself in,

it was getting tiresome that they seemed to only go to the bar together.

they needed to do something else for a change.

something that most couples would do together, go for a walk in the park.

Kevin slightly pouted and crossed his arms, disappointed.

"but...I was going to try and get Jim to take a cherry from Alyssa's ass."

David chuckled, putting his jacket on and holding Kevin's out to him.

"it's just for today. come on, do this for me. you might like it." David smiled.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"well, this isn't so bad." Kevin replied thoughtfully, his arms crossed

behind his head. David didn't bother to stifle his snort

"see? I told you that it wouldn't kill you to do something else for a change."

"I guess...but if a bird makes a nest on my head-"

ARF!

David and Kevin stopped walking to see a cute beagle sitting on the path in front of them.

"awww! hey there little guy, are you lost?" Kevin gushed as he scratched the dog's ears,

earning a lick on the chin.

"should we...find his owners?" David scratched his head, at a loss of what to say.

Kevin started rubbing the short hound's belly, the dog's leg went crazy in the air.

"aww, you're so cute. how could anyone lose such a cute devil like you?"

"Kev?"

David started to feel strange, he felt a little...annoyed? grouchy?

jealous.

that's what he felt, jealousy. jealous? over a little dog?

but there was his adorable lover, sitting on the ground and petting some mutt.

'he should be petting me...'

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

David was either pacing back and forth in the living room or was sitting on

the couch with his arms crossed.

he was baffled at how much jealousy he felt towards that little dog. it was a dog!

it's not like Kevin was cheating on David, at least not with another guy.

first, Kevin paid his full attention to a mere dog. then when they came home after

their walk, he wanted to get a dog. get a dog, was he trying to replace David!

David felt a small pang in his chest, he felt stupid for being jealous over a

dog...but he still hated that said dog for being so..so..

cute.

that's all that dog was, cute. he was small, and had a tail and ears.

why was Kevin all over that dog? it wasn't fair.

David hated feeling this way, he needed to do something about it. but what?

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

"David, I'm home!" Kevin chirped as he hung up his coat, kicking off his boots.

where was David? the apartment was really quiet, no tv on. not even the shuffling

of a newspaper. did he leave?

Kevin instinctively walked into their shared bedroom and found the door closed.

'is he still mad about the dog..?'

"David?" Kevin tried again. "in here, Kev." David called back.

he didn't sound angry, maybe everything is ok now.

Kevin opened the door and nearly choked when he saw the sight on the bed.

David sat on the bed on all fours, only wearing a pair of dog ears on his head.

"D-David..?" Kevin gulped, rubbing his eyes. oddly, it wasn't an illusion.

had his lover gone insane? maybe, maybe not. but the ears were kinda cute.

"I want...to play." David was blushing a deep red, but held his ground.

Kevin grinned, walking to the bed. he scratched David behind his ears. David

smiled dreamily and licked his lover's palm.

Kevin stripped out of his uniform and tossed his clothes aside. "lie down."

David laid down on his back, curious of what Kevin was planning.

Kevin started caressing David's belly, instantly going to his cock and stroked it.

David arched his back and sprawled out, moaning. "good boy.." Kevin smirked.

Kevin continued to stroke his lover's hardening cock faster and faster.

David thrusted into Kevin's hand, whimpering for more. Kevin suddenly stopped

stroking and David opened his eyes with a whine. Kevin held out his hand

to David, the plumber licked the pre-cum from the cop's hand.

Kevin wrapped his arms around David, lifting him up enough for their eyes to meet.

he petted David's head and kissed him, their tongues swirled along each other.

Kevin slid a finger in David's entrance, earning a gasp. Kevin held his lover's

neck and continued to kiss him as he fingered the plumber. one of David's hands

slid down and started to touch himself while the other hand tangled in Kevin's hair.

Kevin took notice of David's moving hand and pulled his finger out to stop him.

"be a good boy and be patient." Kevin winked. David blushed even redder.

Kevin laid back on the bed and crossed his arms behind his head.

"lick your master." Kevin grinned. David began to lick Kevin's nipples,

lapping at them until they were red and hard. Kevin sighed in response.

David then gave Kevin's chin a quick lick, Kevin giggled.

he trailed his tongue along Kevin's belly, moving his attention to his

hot package. David alternated between licks and kisses on Kevin's cock and balls.

Kevin moaned loudly, petting his lover's head.

David took Kevin's member into his mouth and started sucking on him while

rubbing on his balls roughly, earning choked moans and felt the sheets move up

as Kevin clenched them in his fists.

just when Kevin felt himself about to cum, he grabbed David's hair and pulled him up.

David gave a slight whimper, he wanted to continue to please his lover.

Kevin chuckled and sat up, kissing David deeply. he then grabbed the lube from

the bedside drawer, giving David a spank. David bowed down, his ass raised.

Kevin slid his lubed fingers into David, rubbing inside of him.

David moaned and clenched around his lover's fingers.

once Kevin had lubricated his member, he placed his hands on David's hips.

he encouraged his lover to stand on all fours, by pulling on his hips.

David sat up and licked his lips, seductively swaying his hips.

Kevin pushed himself into David, small moans escaped his lips as David's

tight muscle slid around his cock. David clenched the bed sheets in his fists.

Kevin started thrusting into David, moving faster and faster.

'heh, well isn't this position fitting?' Kevin mused with a slight grin.

Kevin reached down and stroked David's cock, feeling how hot it was.

David moaned even louder, nearly snapping his neck as he threw his head back.

both men panted and moaned as they got closer to their climax.

Kevin gripped David's hips and cock as he cried out his release.

David gasped as he felt his peak, thrusting back against Kevin's cock.

the lovers collapsed in a heap on the bed, exhausted. with a sigh, Kevin pulled

out of David and wrapped his arms around him after pulling the blankets on them.

"Kev...I'm sorry I got so jealous over that dog. it was stupid." David blushed

with embarrassment. Kevin chuckled and petted David's hair.

"nah, don't worry about it. it was dumb of me to get so attached to it."

David nuzzled his nose into Kevin's neck, sighing as he fell asleep.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

when David woke up the next morning, he realized that there was a collar and leash

around his neck. "Kev?"

Kevin laughed as he pulled on the leash playfully.

"why get a dog, when I have you?"

(end)

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

This is a cute story I wrote, thinking it would be adorable if David had dog ears.

This is a pretty short story, I'm surprised how fast it was to edit and post this! I do have a

couple of more stories that are about this long, so I'll post some of them up too.

The next couple of short stories that I'm going to post today are:

"The M&M's", "Ignorant Teamwork", and "The Valentine".

So, that should hold you guys for awhile, right?

Next week, I'll probably post up "Two Cops & A Plumber" (DavidxLeonxKevin).

I think I'll change the name for it though, what do you guys think?

I'll also post "Inevitable Desire" (DavidxKevin).

I might post a few chapters of "The Fantasy" series, there are only about four chapters

down right now. There's a total of seven for it to be complete.

Ah well, we'll see what gets done, won't we?

Hope you enjoyed the story, reviews are always welcomed!

Lin


End file.
